Doctor, doctor, give me the news
by TWY44
Summary: Samui has a thing for doctor C and no pill's gonna cure her ill.


**Doctor, doctor, give me the news**

* * *

Samui placed herself down in the front seat of Kumogakure's hospital wating room. It was her second check up of the week. Some people could call her hypochondriac but no, it was something else.

The image of the doctor lingered behind her eyes. Teasing. His cropped, blonde hair, glistening under the bold lights of the little examination room. Big, dark, black eyes twinkling as he gesticulated with both hands for every word his lips uttered. But most of all, she remembered his touch.

The door of the office opened and C got out. He looked at his clipboard and called her, a friendly smile appeared on his lips when he saw her.

Her skin still tingled. She smiled back at him and stood up. Between her legs, she grew damp. Wanton. She focused yet again on the lithe, young doctor whose gentle, careful touch still lingered on her goose-pimpled flesh.

"Hello C" She clamped her teeth shut and quivered. Wetter. Needful.

He closed the door behind her and allowed himself to use her familiar nickname "Hi Sammy, what brings you here again?" a slight tone of worry adorned his smile.

His smile. The caring nature in his eyes, she remembered her last visit again, the way he felt his way around her left breast, squeezing, pressing, massaging in search of anything out of the ordinary. He didn't find anything of course. She knew he wouldn't. "Could you please tell me... I thought I felt something like a lump. Can you check again?" her slim finger pressed a spot just below her right nipple.

He nodded knowing that sometimes women were worried about their own ability to discern lumps, he wasnt a gynecologyst but this procedure was quite ordinary. "Please undress and put on the gown so that it opens in the front and place the sheet over your lap." C stepped out to give her the privacy to undress.

After a few minutes he re-entered to find Samui reclining on the examination table, robed as instructed. I opened the front of her gown. "I'll be doing a breast examination now to check for any lumps or irregularities."

Her lips parted as she watched him brush his fingertips over the side of her breast. He rotated his wrists and squeezed the ample flesh in his palm, like a considerate lover. _Jesus, he'd be such a good lover._

She felt as if he was looking straight into her soul. _Oh God._ He used a little more pressure, kneading the supple mounds with expertise. _Don't stop. Don't ever stop._ Samui heaved out her chest. Her nipples burned.

In her mind's eye, she imagined it all as his doing. The inappropriate doctor, throwing aside all sense of ethics to feed his primal desires. _Just for me._ His senses inflamed by her effect on him.

"I can't find anything there, but I'll just check the other one to be sure." His words, soft spoken, polite, respectful. _Oh God, if he'd only misplace that respect for a few seconds. Just a few seconds, that's all it would take._ She gasped and yelped at the same time. The tip of one finger brushed against her nipple and it ached for more.

He looked up and smiled at her. His touch so close to her nipple she could feel his heat on the hard, tingling nub. _Oh Christ._ "I'm pretty satisfied that it's all clear." He pulled back, his smile unfaltering.

"No," Samui whispered. She eased one fingertip inside her skirt stroked at the dimpled material of the waistband of her panties, and retrieved it. Her wrist twisted and she fidgeted with the button. The cooler air of the room caressed its way between her thighs, causing her to suck a sharp intake of breath.

"Please don't stop," she whimpered. She pushed her huge naked breasts toward him, as if chasing his attentions with them. "Touch them."

He shook his head. Rose his hands into the air as if in surrender. "I can't. This is inappropriate."

She saw something in his eyes. _He wants to. Rules are rules, but he doesn't want to stop._ She delved her hand and brushed the heel against her pubis. Her fingers twitched as she held back from using them.

"Sammy I-" He blinked. "I can't. It's wrong."

"Please. Touch me." She traced her forefinger along the slit of her pussy, through her panties. The lips seared with her every effort. On fire. And so wet. The moisture seeped through her underwear and dampened her probing digit. She pulled it to her mouth and licked at it. She wished it was his mouth. Hungry. Breathless. Unable to resist her.

She caressed both breasts, ran her palm and forearm underneath them, as if offering them to him on a makeshift shelf. "Take me. All of me." Her last word erupted into a high pitched moan, as she nudged against her clitoris. It trembled for more.

"No," he muttered, his eyes locked on the depth of her cleavage.

Samui glanced down at the front of his trousers. She moaned aloud. The material protruded enough to be unnatural. She imagined the thick, hard flesh hiding in there. Wanted it free. "Take it out," she said.

"I can't." He pulled back further. His eyes flickered with fear, and something else. Desire?

"You can. Please. Take your cock out."

He gasped. His lips quivered and flapped as he searched for words.

She pressed harder against her pussy, her fingers glistening from the wetness of the material. The edge of her hand nudged at her clitoris, giving it nowhere near the amount of attention it begged for.

"No." The lump twitched. Every glorious, fat, inch of it.

Samui pulled her panties aside. Her pussy throbbed as she exposed it to the coolness of the room. She tugged at her skirt until it was low enough on her legs to allow her to spread them apart. Loud, liquid groans escaped her lips as she settled back into position.

"Touch it," she rasped. "Please. Touch my pussy."

He fell silent. Stiff. Frozen.

She slipped a finger into the soaking cleft, cooing as her hot pussy enveloped it with frustrating slowness. "It's so tight," she said, glaring right up into his eyes. "Such a snug fit." Her voice crackled more with every syllable.

He watched.

"Or maybe you'd prefer me to suck it, first?" She massaged the erect bud of her clitoris with the pad of her thumb. Sheer pleasure oozed through her body. Getting better with every passing second. She pinched at her nipples, squeezing them from the base to the stiff, sensitive tips.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" My little mouth, wrapped around that big cock of yours? Sucking it. Licking at it. Taking it as deep as my throat allows."

It twitched again. A lot more this time. He remained silent.

"Maybe you could push me onto my knees. I could kneel in front of you, like a good little slut."

She rubbed harder at her clitoris, pulling her finger out of her pussy to apply more effort.

"I could be your dirty little slut." The words scuttled out of her throat in a breathless flurry. "You could rub your cock against my face, leave my skin all sticky and wet. Tease me. Make me beg for it. Make me beg-" She yelped and whined as the first waves of pleasure swept through her being.

Her fingers slowed, massaging around her swollen labia, and delving in and out of her wet hole. She used the slickness to lubricate the burning little nub of her clitoris, before rotating it in uneven circles.

"C! Make me beg to have your cock in my mouth. Please. Please let me have your big, hard cock in my mouth. Let me suck it. Let me show you how good I can suck it for you."

She used the tips of her thumb and forefinger to pinch at her clitoris, squeezing with gentle determination. Her chest heaved and deflated with every pant of her lungs. She rubbed harder. Faster. Getting closer.

"And when your cock is all wet from my mouth, you can take it out. Pull it right out. Tease me with it. Tempt me with it. Make me think you're taking it away."

She prodded at her clitoris. Moving it in every direction. Circles, side to side, up and down. And combinations of all three. Every fibre of her body tingled and burned with lust. She spread her legs farther apart. Lewd, as if for his benefit.

"My pussy," she mewled. "Let me feel it in my pussy. I want your cock inside me. Fuck me." The last few words crumpled in her throat and gave way to moans, groans and, as her pussy exploded with deep-reaching surges of pleasure, she screamed as much as her lunged allowed. Waves of heat and thrill soared through her veins, stiffened and curled her toes, and swarmed her senses so much that she almost passed out. Her hips jerked with involuntary spasms. She wheezed for air and clamped her fisted-hand to the inside of her thigh. As if to restrain herself.

This was too much for C to handle. He was a professional, a doctor, and he took the Hippocratic Oath. All his training was crystal clear on this matter and there was no gray area or wiggle room. Sexual relations with a patient were absolutely forbidden. Yet he was about to violat that sacred commandment. Samui had seduced him, but he was responsible for his own actions.

He put his head between her legs and licked her outer lips as his two hands moved back to her breasts. His tongue circled her clit. His right hand moved down gliding his fingers in and out of her hot, tight pussy. She smelled delicious, musky, arousing. She tasted even better, her slick creamy juice hot and indescribable.

"Please C, I can take it anymore. Why don't you just pull down your pants and let me suck that big cock of yours." She opened her mouth wide and let out a nice long, "ahhhhhh."

He looked up at her, she unbuckled his leather belt and pulled it loose from his pants. His fully erect cock now stood at attention naked in front of her face. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked it just a little bit. She smile widely _oh god_… _his cock was just a bit longer than average and really quite thick._

He blushed feeling a bit embarrassed but also completely aroused as she poked and tugged and prodded. When she decided that she had teased him enough, she stuck her tongue out and ran it around the tip. She licked his cock and sack all over while she jerked him off at the same time. She took him into her warm wet mouth, she felt the girth spreading her mouth, the pulse of blood flowing through a vein on his shaft, the warmth of another body on her tongue, and pulled him all the way to the back of her throat. She held him there deep throating and massaging his shaft with her tongue.  
She started sucking him in and out in long even strokes. He gently gripped her hair and held on as she fucked him with her mouth.

A soft knock on the door tried to interrupt them but her mind was overwhelmed by the sensation of sucking on C's cock. She felt the roundness between her lips, the weight heavy on her tongue, the tinge of the saltiness of his skin. she puffed out her cheeks as the cock pushed in, the head almost at the back of her throat before slowly pulled back.

He looked at the door of the office but couldn't move, his body so aroused he couldn't speak. He couldn't hold on any longer. "I'm gonna cuuuum, I'm gonna cum so hard, Sammy" he said and bucked his hips against her as he came, his whole body in near convulsions as he shoved his dick into her mouth. The hand went to the back of her head and locked her in place as those hips pumped hard and rammed that cock to the back of her throat, the first stream of cum blasting into Samui's mouth.

The blond kunoichi drank his seed, barely able to choke it down or register what happened when the next stream filled her mouth. She swallowed hard, this time tasting the salty, viscous cum, the dick sliding effortlessly into his mouth as it continued to cum. She could feel the dick pulsing in her mouth as she sucked the cum down her throat, her lips flexing and pressing around the shaft to drain him.

With a loud groan and a powerful thrust of the hips, the cock was yanked from Samui's mouth then roughly shoved back in, the cock head compressing as it popped in and out between her lips. Her mouth greedily tried to suck on it so she could taste more of that cum stream, thwarted as the cock pistoned back and forth. Moans filled the room as those hips thrust up and drove the dick into Samui's mouth, short, sharp breaths taking over as the hand kept his head down. The cock plunged into her mouth and for a brief moment hit the back of her throat, a small gob of cum shooting directly down that open path.

Finally, the dick was pulled from Samui's mouth and they stood heaving against the examination table, the hand finally releasing her head from its grasp. She could smell him in the air, the musky scent of his loins mingling with the smell of his cum on her mouth.

This time both heard the knock on the door and the nurse who called C. "Doctor C we need you in OR 7"

Samui sat again on the table and look at him in the eyes, he stared back at her speechless. They stood like that for a couple of seconds that seemed like an eternity for him. She had her regularly cold expression but a faint blush adorned her pale face.

"Doctor C!" The nurse insisted from outside.

"I think you have to go" she interrupted the silence between them. She really didn't know what to say after what have just happened. He nodded and re arranged his clothes, zipping his pants and tucking his shirt in. "I'll be right there" He answered loudly so the nurse would hear him.

He was about to open the door to leave when he turned around to look back at her "Samui, I'm worried about those lumps. I will pick you up at your house at night for another check up" he smirked and she smiled widely in response "Yes doctor".

THE END


End file.
